A promise I'll keep
by Lucy-Is-Evolving
Summary: The whole train flew backwards hurling Arthur towards me at an alarming speed. I could no longer hear the screeches as the train disconnected from the rails and turned on its side, slamming everyone including me and Arthur against the far left wall like animals in a steel zoo. OneShot.


The steel wheels of the heavy train made a deafening sound as they came in contact with the tracks. The journey had been long and rather tedious. I utterly loathed the various loud screeches and sounds preventing me from falling asleep. They didn't stop however; the rhythmic clangs and thuds coming from underneath my seat were driving me insane. I was so goddamn tired but the train wasn't the only repetitive annoying sound keeping me awake. I slowly raised my head from the cold table and let my cerulean eyes focus on the man in front of me; his emerald eyes cut me like razorblades as he glared back with a fury.

''Are you listening to me, Jones?''.

I groaned. Arthur hadn't shut up since we boarded the train! I put my head in my hands as he scoffed, ''Oh my god. You haven't heard a bloody word I've said, have you?!''. I listened to the rage in his English accent as I lay my head back down, looking up at him with dull eyes. I studied his face, his bushy brows were furrowed and his bottom lip was pouted slightly. As annoying as he was, he was adorable and I loved him more than anything in the world.

However right now I wanted to go to sleep and he was just pissing me off. With a sigh and an exaggerated blink Arthur turned his head to look out the window. He grumbled words of frustration under his breath. I let out an audible yawn and stretched my arms up into the air as I felt my muscles loosen up. As I put my arms down I let one hand sit on top of Arthur's, He cast an annoyed side glance at the display of affection before turning his attention back to the window.

''There's no need to be a little bitch about it, Artie.''

That did it alright. His head snapped round to face me and his jade eyes burned into my retinas like fire on a winter's night. ''I beg your pardon, Jones?...''. His voice contained unadulterated venom yet he was still holding most back, he spoke between gritted teeth as the hand underneath my own tensed into a fist. Most would cower in fear but I had learned to live with the possibility of my boyfriend brutally murdering me while I slept. Arthur was a psycho and I loved him far too much for my own good, I couldn't count the number of times a little disagreement had turned into a physical fight. I've been hit with more household objects than an Ikea staff member who can't read instruction manuals. As much as we would apologise and make false promises of never hurting the other again we always did. I hated him with every inch of my being, he was stubborn and stuck up and always wanted my attention.

Even though I hated him something about the small doe-eyed Englishman made me want him more than life itself. He was like a drug I couldn't get out of my system. I could feel my heart pound every time those perfect emerald orbs focused on my body as they bubbled with lust, hunger and greed. The half liddled gaze he would send my way as his untidy blonde locks fell over his face like a willow tree on a stormy night would send shocks of excitement throughout my body. The way he would lay on my bed like he owned it in the hopes of sending me over the edge. His pale soft body clothed in only my most beloved bomber jacket as he teased my senses sending me into the highest point of euphoria. I hated him. I hated him with a passion. However every time he whispered my name under his breath or smiled in my direction I fell deeper and deeper in love with him.

I loved him. I loved him more than anyone I had ever met before and maybe that's why I hated him so much. Every day with him was both challenge and a blessing and it was nothing but unpredictable.

''I'm sorry, babe. I'm just tired that's all…'',

His facial features softened as he let out a long sigh. I felt the muscles in his hand loosen under mine as my hand picked his up gently to hold it. Arthur bit his soft, pink bottom lip and let his gaze fall. Something about Arthur was off today, he seemed more sad than usual. I brought a tanned hand up to stroke his cheek as he placed his free hand on top of it. His hands were so small and dainty; he was truly unique and undeniably gorgeous. ''I'm sorry. I won't do it again, I promise.''. Arthur knew I was lying, I always did. He didn't reply instead he retracted his hand and removed my hand from his cheek whilst his eyes searched mine for answers.

''No… Alfred, we need to talk.''.

I felt my heart shatter, those words were possibly the most unnerving and soul destroying words anyone could say. My world had just begun to crash around me and I couldn't stop it. I'd lost any ability to think rationally as my mouth moved involuntarily. ''A-Artie? B-Baby?...''. Arthur stayed silent which didn't make anything better. I felt an agonising churning in my stomach. I didn't know what to say or do. Was he going to leave me? No… No, he couldn't leave… I wouldn't let him leave. My mind was filled with more words of panic than I thought existed. I could feel my mouth start to speak but I couldn't take the time to comprehend what I was saying. I heard the crack in my voice as it wavered and pleaded for mercy. It sounded like broken glass and a relentless storm thrust together, which was pretty much the contents of my brain at that moment and time.

''Arthur, p-please don't leave me… I love you, you're my whole world! You're my everything! I'll change I promise! I'll treat you better! L-Like you deserve! Just please don't leave me, Arthur! I want to marry you! Please god, don't do this to me! Please!''

I couldn't say anymore as my throat closed up, I felt the familiar sting of tears on my cheeks. My whole body had gone numb. My heart felt like it was being squeezed uncompromisingly, like Arthur had plunged his hand into my hollow chest and took a firm grip on my heart as he squeezed and ripped at it like a cold, unfeeling monster. Why was I acting like this? Why did those words affect me this badly? This isn't normal. This isn't natural. Arthur had become an unhealthy addiction and I would surely depart this life unhappily without him. I felt his bottle green eyes burning into my skin as he sat in shock; I stopped myself from looking at him for too long in fear my emotions got the better of me. Arthur looked terrified but also intrigued, he clearly didn't expect such an outburst either.

''Alfred, calm down. I'm not going to leav-'', I stared at him through suffocating sobs and tear stained cheeks. A feeling of exhaustion swept over me but I knew it wasn't over. He stared back with wide emerald eyes as he processed my panicked plea sentence by sentence.

''You… Alfred, You want to marry me?..''.

I had begun to calm down as I felt an overwhelming wave of relief sweep though my body, I was paralysed by the temporary heartbreak I had experienced. ''O-Of course I want to marry you…D-Do you want to marry me?'', I felt sick with worry as Arthur placed his hand on mine. The momentary silence felt like an eternity of loneliness. Arthur smiled softly, tears lacing his eyes as he stuttered out a short reply, 'Y-yes…''.

Suddenly the pain I had felt only moments ago was no where to be found. I felt butterflies flurry in my stomach as I pressed our lips together in a short but meaningful kiss, Arthur didn't hesitate in kissing back. In that moment nothing could've broke us apart. I was deeply in love with Arthur Kirkland… I was going to marry the love of my life.

''Holy shit! There's a person on the tracks!''.

I snapped back to reality and pulled away from Arthur as the rhythmic thudding transitioned to deafening screeches of metal against metal. The whole train flew backwards hurling Arthur towards me at an alarming speed. I could no longer hear the screeches as the train disconnected from the rails and turned on its side, slamming everyone including me and Arthur against the far left wall like animals in a steel zoo. All I could hear was the screams of the other passengers as they called for the ones they loved most, it was deafening. If hell had a soundtrack this was it. I could hear metal crunch and snap like twigs around me as the walls caved in. Excruitiating screams and Arthur's cries were the last thing I heard before I felt the most agonisingly painful blow to my head.

And just like that everything faded to black.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I could hear nothing but the quiet buzz of electricity. My blurred vision came into focus; luckily my glasses had remained intact. It was a miracle but I was grateful, I wouldn't have been able to see without them. My eyes adjusted and painted the image of destruction that lay in front of me. My screams were lost in my throat, all that left my mouth was whimpers and silent yells. The clouds of smoke and dirt were making their way into my lungs an- Oh! It tickled! A breathy laugh passed through my lips, I was still extremely dizzy. Something was wrong but it all felt so right. I couldn't feel the physical pain anymore. I cuddled into the body next to me, he smelled of mint…<p>

I shot up as a smile crossed my face. It was undeniable, that was my Arthur. ''Artie!''

I held the other close as I inhaled his scent. I loved him so much. I got up and helped salvage his body from the wreck, he was still unconscious and I didn't want to leave him there a minute longer. He had suffered a blow to the head just like I had, luckily I had woke up before him so I could get us somewhere safe. I didn't hesitate in leaving the crash site but I didn't understand why no one else was there. Surely they must have woke up by now…

* * *

><p>It's been two days since the crash.<p>

Arthur still hasn't woke up. I'm starting to think I should take him to the hospital, I think he's in a coma but every time I decide it's time to take him I see his beautiful sleeping face and I can't. I couldn't leave him all alone in a cold hospital while I stayed home; I love my Arthur far too much to leave him alone.

He looks so peaceful and when I hold him close at night I remember that everything's going to be ok. My Arthur didn't leave me. My Arthur is never going to leave me.

I had decided to be the perfect husband for him.

I cleaned the house everyday without arguments and I cooked Arthur's favourite meals non-stop, of course he never ate them but I could tell he appreciated it! I made the bed everyday while Arthur sat on his favourite chair. As soon as I was finished I put him back to bed. I can't wait to tell him about how I saved him! I can't wait to see his smile as I tell him about all the amazing things I've done! I can't wait! I can't wait!

We're gonna get married, Artie.

* * *

><p>It's been a week since the crash.<p>

Arthur was getting extremely pale. My poor baby, he hasn't been outside at all. Arthur was also getting skinny but he wasn't hungry. That's ok baby… you take as much time as you need, I'll make you something extra special when you wake up!

I love you, Arthur.

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since the crash.<p>

I'm getting really lonely…

I still sleep beside Arthur every night but he doesn't want to cuddle like he used to. It's like he doesn't want me there at all…

But it's ok! Arthur loves me very, very much! We're getting married, you know. I still clean the house every day. I clean the tables until they shine. Arthur's going to be so proud of me!

He always wanted to me clean up. Now I'm doing it all the time! I wonder what he's dreaming about…

* * *

><p>It's been 3 weeks since the crash.<p>

Arthur, please wake up. Arthur, please it's not funny anymore! I'll take you to the hospital I promise but I just need you to tell me you love me!

Oh, what's the use…? Arthur was angry at me. I know he is! I spilt water all over the floor while cleaning, that's not what good husbands do! I cried for a while… I knew Arthur would be angry. When I went to kiss him goodnight something was wrong, he didn't smell like mint anymore. I had almost forgotten to give him a bath! I had to give him baths twice as much since the crash. It had left him all dirty but I still loved him so I didn't mind bathing him. He looked so precious… how could I resist him?

I can't wait to marry my Arthur.

* * *

><p>It's been a month since the crash.<p>

Today some men came into our house, I told them to leave but they ignored me. They only left after I threw a lamp at them; they tried to get me to calm down and started talking some bullshit about getting me help. How dare they come in here uninvited?! To Mine and Arthur's home! They nearly disturbed Arthur's sleep! Those selfish bastards…

I heard them talking outside but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I don't care. As long as they stay away from my Arthur!

It's ok, baby…

I'll protect you. No one will harm you ever again.

This is a promise I'll keep.

* * *

><p>''You'll need to phone the doctor to come get him, he's fucking crazy.'', the ebony haired man snuffed out a cigarette with his foot as the redhead nodded. ''Poor guy… Imagine being in a crash like that…''.<p>

The ebony haired man shot daggers at his associate. ''You feel sorry for him? He's a psycho! He won't let anyone into the house so the police can't get his boyfriend out of there!''.

The redhead flinched back in shock, ''Wait there's someone else in there?! I didn't know!''.

''You didn't know?...''.

'No… He didn't come out of the room.''

A frown was shot at the clueless associate.

''That's because he died during the crash.''


End file.
